A latch is a circuit that is configured to store signal information of an integrated circuit. For example, a latch can be a bi-stable multi-vibrator that can sustain two stable states that are opposite to each other. Conventionally, a latch has a feedback loop, such that signal information can be retained by the device. As the name suggests, latches are used to “latch onto” information and hold that information in place.